Knuckles ate the Master Emerald, well half of it
by Professor Specter
Summary: The long awaited yeah right sequel to 'Rouge ate the Chaos Emerald.' A one shot if you please


Knuckles ate the Master Emerald.

The sequel to "Rouge and the Chaos Emerald", only this time it's what happens to Knuckles when he devours the Master Emerald. How is beyond anyone's wildest imagination. (shuth Smacks him/her upside the head)

* * *

Gatem: This goes out to the Sonic the Hedgehog person that reviewed "Rouge ate the Chaos Emerald." Sorry, I can't ring up your name.  
Knuckles: She's gonna kill me! Save me!  
Rouge: What? Didn't hear you?  
Knuckles: shuth I hate you.  
Rouge: shuth I love you too.  
Gatem: C'mon Knuckles. Make the readers day….

$#$($)&$&#$$(#(

It had been raining hard all morning and well into the afternoon, yet Knuckles refused to seek shelter in the temple beneath the Master Emerald. He'd sat through harder storms before, a little rain wasn't going to bother him… Not even the bolts of Mother Natures fury that struck close to the ground sent him inside. However, Knuckles was fighting a cold which he caught from Rouge, so as soon as the really fierce winds picked up, he went to the lower sanctuary defeated.

To pass the time until the rain cleared up (or at least till he felt a little better) Knuckles wandered the intricate depths of the Mystic Ruins. Now here's where the fun starts. Knuckles had gone through the passageways twice, so he waited at the gateway watching the rain. And he stared. And stared. And stared. And he started to feel really hungry. Rain does that too you. He was so bored he had nothing left to do but eat.

"Why does rain torture me like this?" grumbled Knuckles. "Stop raining!" he shouted. As if to answer him, it only rained harder as a flash of lightning forked over the sky. "Fine! I'll make things difficult too!" he snarled. He walked back up to his post next to the Master Emerald. In Knuckles eyes, it seemed to gleam very deliciously. _Very _deliciously.

"Master Emerald, I need a snack." he said to it, the harsh winds whipping behind him. If the Master Emerald could move on it's own, it would have run away from Knuckles hungry stare. "Mmmmmm…" His mouth watered as the food hallucinations took over. "Great… that looks appetizing…" The Master Emerald in his eyes had now become pork ribs. He grabbed the Emerald and took a bite. A chunk came free. He chewed slowly, eyes closed.

**Elsewhere…**

"I wonder what Knuckles is doing?" Rouge meandered through the forest/mountain wilderness toward the Master Emerald ruins. "I'd bet a chaos emerald he's probably standing guard, persistent as ever instead of trying to get better. Oh well, he's cute when he stands there." Within a few minutes she was at the clearing. She put a hand over her face to block the rain and made her way to the Emerald.

"Knuckles!" she called. "You up there?" Knuckles face appeared as Rouge flew up to the top. "Hey." She looked around, and gasped as she saw the Master Emerald. Except it was halfway gone. "What did you do to it?"

"Do with what?" said Knuckles, lying curled up in a loose ball.

"The Emerald, stupid! It looks half eaten!" said Rouge.

"Oh yeah." Rouge anime fallback "I ate all the pork ribs. They needed some hot sauce… They were very crunchy, but not burnt at all." said Knuckles.

"How the hell do you eat something that big and not realize what the hell it is!" she shouted, and shuth. "How do you eat the Master Emerald?"

"Is that what that after glow was?" said Knuckles, belching. A small piece of the emerald came dislodged from his throat. Now that she looked closer she could see the white crest over Knuckles chest was glowing an eerie green. Knuckles yawned and stretched on his back. "Rain makes me feel claustrophobic. Get away from me."

"I'm gonna enjoy this…" muttered Rouge. She cracked he knuckles and pounced.

"OH SHT!"

"Just shut up and deal with it."

**Half and hour later…**

The rain had become a gentle drizzle and the skies cleared up to a red-orange-gold sunset. The dew sparkled on the treetops and marble-stone ruins. The largest one shined the most with a vivid green gleam.

"Can you get off me now, or are you going to spend the rest of the evening like this? It's kinda painful, seeing as how you nearly punched a hole through me."

"Awwww, I'm sowwy Knuckles." said Rouge. "Next time I'll hit harder."

"Next time I won't eat the Master Emerald," retorted Knuckles. "I won't be sick, and it won't be raining. Now get off me, I gotta put the Emerald back together."

"I won't be helping you." said Rouge, standing up. "And you won't have to worry about me stealing the Master Emerald ever again."

* * *

Gatem: Kinda weird ending but, I hope you like it!  
Knuckles: Back again…  
Rouge: Hey! We all saw him truck the living daylights out of me, so why didn't we see me causing him bodily harm?  
Knuckles: shuth  
Gatem: You did a lot more than trucking him, he had a larger gem to spit up, so it was a lot more violent.  
Knuckles: shuth  
Rouge: I say we jump him on three.  
Knuckles: Oh sht.  
Gatem: Three!

**R&R Thank Ya!**


End file.
